The Legendary Super Saiyan
by ss4goku2003
Summary: Hmmmm....lets see im not good at summarys but ill try. This is an AU story about a half saiyan named Kael and a few other original characters pop up along the way. Chapter 2 up now PLEASE REVIEW!
1. The Beginning

A/N: after getting a whooping one vote for this story for how long it was up i decided to rewrite it and  
  
post it up again. *grins* I finally got some inspiration to add more chapters to it but i promise to get  
  
some more chapters up ...of course reviews would help a bit *hint*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning  
  
It was a warm and windy day as the bus pulled up to the school and Kael and a few others got off the  
  
bus. Including his one of his best friends Savanna. He loved to look at her shiny black hair and the blue  
  
streaks running down the sides that matched her enchanting blue eyes. He told her almost everything  
  
about himself. Well, almost everything he couldn't tell her about all of his secrets that he had. Such as  
  
his ability to run around the world in 5 seconds flat or his ability to shoot shiny blue and gold beams  
  
from his hands not many people would understand and he didn't want to risk the chance of freaking her  
  
out about it. Of course to top it all off he had to hide the fact that he once had a tail. He remembered  
  
the day it grew, he barely managed to hide it the first day he got it on his 16th birthday.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
It was Kael's 16th birthday. He woke up to see a brown furry thing slithering out from under his  
  
covers. He yelped in shock and ran out of his bedroom door. He tried to hide it when his father Valhar  
  
came out of his own room. When he came out, the first thing he spotted was a brown fuzzy looking tail  
  
that his son Kael was trying to hide under his pants. "About time your damn tail grew, I thought you  
  
wouldn't ever grow one" said Valhar. "Dad, what the hell are you talking about." Valhar told his son  
  
about what he was..... a Saiyan. Well, at least half of one since his mother was human. Valhar also told  
  
his son that a male Saiyan grows his tail by the age of 16, telling everyone that he is able to have the  
  
strength and potential of an Elite Sayian and if he didn't grow one then he would be considered a  
  
weakling. And that it was best that they cut the tail off so he doesn't transform. Kael's father created an  
  
energy beam on the tip of his finger. "This wont hurt for that long Kael" said Valhar as he shot off the  
  
blast and cut off the tail. At that moment Kael let out a piercing yelp and he could have sworn he heard  
  
a window crack from the high pitch yelp produced by Kael. When Kael looked down he saw a  
  
wiggling brown tail squirming in a pool of blood on the kitchen floor. Strangely, Valhar then told his son  
  
to get cleaned up and get a box from under his bed. Then Kael did as he was told, he picked up the  
  
box to see a pair of training clothes. He put them on and when back to the kitchen not seeing the blood  
  
or the tail anywhere in sight. "Meet me out side and we'll start your training" said Valhar.  
  
Kael could almost relive the pain and pressure of his extreme  
  
training that his dad had put him through. Every day he could feel himself becoming stronger and  
  
stronger. His speed increased dramatically. His dad had told him all about the origins of planet Vegeta  
  
and how he was of royal blood, so of course he figured that him being a decedent of the ancient circle  
  
of sayin warriors that protected King Vegeta and the young Prince Vegeta, and also tried to prevent the  
  
death of their home planet. Valhar always reminded Kael to always continue his training to honor the  
  
warriors bravery and strength. About five months after Kaels training, Valhar could sense his sons  
  
power and potential increasing and then led him to the gravity chambers that he bought off of Capsule  
  
Corp. a few years back.  
  
Then one day his whole life turned around for the worst.  
  
Kael could remember every detail that night. It was raining hard that night and he couldn't sleep. So  
  
Kael decided to train in the gravity chambers he was throwing punches and kicks left and right. He was  
  
dodging energy blasts that he threw around so he could practice dodging. Then in an instant a bolt of  
  
lightning hit the chamber and caused an electrical surge boosting up the gravity from 200 times gravity  
  
to 500. Kaels body hit the floor with a loud thud and then a sickening crack making Kael realize that he  
  
broke several bones in his arms, legs, and chest. His erratic breathing was all he could hear just before  
  
he blacked out. He awoke two weeks later in his room. It was the night of the new moon. So he  
  
decided to take a walk to stretch his legs a bit ......good thing his father gave him one of those weird  
  
beans on the side of the bed so he could repair his broken bones in an instant. As he walked outside he  
  
flew up to his roof and sat down. He laid his eyes on the full moon and in an instant was filled with rage.  
  
His father forgot to mention that on the night of a new moon a sayins tail grows back and must be  
  
removed for the fear of a transformation. Kael slowly started to increase in size and began to snarl  
  
loudly then he jumped off the roof and fell to the ground rolling in pain from the change. Then he let out  
  
a loud yell which made his father jump out of his slumber in an instant a rush to his sons aid.  
  
Unfortunately it was too late. He had already transformed into his ape form. Valhar rushed to cut off his  
  
sons tail, but as he cut it off Kael grabbed his father and crushed him in his hands. As Kael regained his  
  
conciseness he saw his father coughing up blood. He hastily rushed to his fathers aid. "Kael ......  
  
*cough*...i know i haven't always been there when you needed me too ...*cough*....i always let my  
  
pride interfere with that.....*cough*....i remember when your mother first handed you to me when you  
  
were born ....i had such a goofy look on my face from what she told me .....you just cried to go back to  
  
your mother .....but when you turned five she was killed by that virus she contracted.....*cough*....i  
  
never paid any attention to you. Im shocked you turned out so well though. But just remember Kael....i  
  
am very proud of your accomplishments not only in your ability to fight but your understanding of  
  
others. *cough* Don't think my death will be your fault ...because its not its mine I should have told you  
  
about the new moon just do your self a favor and never let  
  
it.....happen.......again.......good.....b..y..e....my ....s...s....s.on ...you've made me ...so...proud." After  
  
that Valhar's eyes glazed over with a single tear trickling down the side of his face and he died in front of  
  
his son. "Dad.......Dad........DAD WAKE UP ....PLEASE WAKE  
  
UP..........DDDDDAAAAAADDDDD!!!!!!!!!" In Kael's moment of anger from his fathers death the  
  
ground beneath him began to shake and the wind started to blow harder tears streaming down Kael's  
  
face. His brown hair turned a bright gold and his green eyes transformed into a teal color and his power  
  
shot up in an instant. After the news of his fathers mysterious death Kael was taken to his uncles house  
  
to live which wasn't to far from where he lived with his father.  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
"Kael....Kael....KAEL" shouted Savanna. "What?!?!" replied Kael in an annoyed voice while snapping  
  
out of his painful daydream."...Are...Are you crying?" said Savanna. "What!!! NO of course not  
  
Savanna the wind just blew something in my eye thats all." Screamed Kael. "Uh huh sure it did Kael,  
  
say whatever you want I think your crying cause you know you'll fail all your classes this year." Savanna  
  
said teasingly. "Oh yeah well I bet ill do better then you will cause im smart" *Kael grins*. "No your not  
  
your skull is to thick to have a brain. Remember when you ran your head into the brick wall for no  
  
reason and got up like it was nothing?" Kael looked at her in shock "Heh...oh...yeah ....i remeber now it  
  
wasn't for no reason, .... that guy bet me twenty bucks to do it. I didn't remember you ever complaining  
  
though I bought you some food that day with that twenty." "Yeah after I told you ten times that I was  
  
starving!" "Yeah whatever Savanna lets just go before we're late for class."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Yay i finished touching up my chapter tell me what you think of it i tried hard to fix it up a bit so  
  
now its longer but it has some major changes then before so tell me what you think *Sniff Sniff* poor  
  
Valhar.....he had such a short part lol 


	2. Rivals are a Pain

A/N: Wow!!! look at all my nice little reviews i got *grins* 11 of them....well actually 10 cause ones a repeat but hey im not complaining any im not picky  
  
Shouts outs:  
  
Aslyin: yeah of course theres gonna be a new character yours *grins* hopefully i get her personality right and yeah it is a AU and im not so sure if im gonna include any regualar dbz characters but there will be mentions of them and Savanna's info will be a suprise. But if you wanna know you could always ask ill tell you but youll have to keep it hush hush....or ill have to torture you Mwhahahahahaha.....*cough cough weeze* dang that hurts your throat  
  
leslie: thanks yes i know poor valhar but i had to find someway for kael to transform who knows valhar might return *grins evily*  
  
pretty princess bra: as i said above im not sure about the dbz characters at this moment and their school's name will be um ....how about ......uh Northpeak High School sounds good dosnt it? and his uncle is a original character but hes full human..... He is Kael's mothers brother and dont worry kael wont fall in love with any dbz characters.......ill leave it up to the reviewers but it has to be a girl I mention in the story  
  
Michelle: hey whats up thanks for pointing out my spelling mistakes but uh.........im not gonna fix it cause im lazy like that.......youve known me long enough so you know that already....but so are you so :P  
  
Hello: Thanks for the info i fixed it see look at the title  
  
........AND NOW TO THE STORY!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~ CHAPTER 2: RIVALS ARE A PAIN  
  
"Come on Savanna let's go before we're late and we get detention." "Why Kael? Its not  
  
like it's the first time you've gotten detention on the first day of school" Savanna replied with a  
  
smirk. " Hey! That was only one time so drop it alright! Now let's go before you annoy me any  
  
more Savanna." Kael said with a hint of anger in his voice. "Aww come on Kael lighten up you  
  
know you love me." Kael gave a small snort of laughter and walked into the school.  
  
"Kael....Kael....KAEL WAIT UP YOU JERK!!!!!" Savanna yelled as she ran to catch up with  
  
Kael. "You know Kael, you should really lighten up a little. I was only messing with you."  
  
"Whatever you say Savanna. I'll see you later. I need to hurry up and get to class, I'll see you at  
  
break ok?" "Alright see you later" Savanna sighed and then gave Kael a small smile and walked  
  
off.  
  
A couple of minutes later and Kael arived at his next class, Chemistry. *Kael shudders*  
  
"Geez I dont see how I got stuck in this class" "Yeah I know. I didnt know that they let morons in  
  
this class" replied a girl with waist length violet hair and bright green eyes. "You know Alexis, I  
  
didnt ask for your opinion" "Oh so I guess you were just talking to your self again." Alexis  
  
snapped then flicked his ear, then turned around, and sat down in the back of the class. "OW!!!  
  
Damnit Alexis, would you stop that? It hurts" Kael said while nursing his right ear. Then Kael  
  
gave Alexis an evil glare and sat down in the only available desk left.....in front of her.  
  
After the bell rang the teacher begain to ramble on about their first assignment which was  
  
making Kael begin to fall asleep until a small metal object hit him in the back of the  
  
head *clunk* "What the hell" Kael groaned out while scratching the back of his head "stupid  
  
bugs". Then Kael slowly started to drift off back to sleep when all of a sudden *clunk clunk*.  
  
Then Kael turned around and glared at Alexis. "What are you looking at?" Asked Alexis slightly  
  
smirking. Then Kael turned back around and let his head hit his desk and fell asleep yet again.  
  
As soon as Alexis was sure that Kael was asleep she pulled out a box of pink paperclips and took  
  
one out and pointed at it with her index finger. Little silver and gold dust like powder escaped  
  
out of her finger and the paperclip went flying right in the back of Kael's neck.  
  
In an instant Kael jumped up and shouted "ALEXIS WILL YOU QUIT IT? IM TRYING  
  
TO SLEEP!!!!!" Realizing what he just did, he slowly turned around to meet a glaring teacher  
  
pointing to the door "Kael get out before you interupt my lecture again" the teacher said to the  
  
sulking half saiyan. Then Kael walked out of the class but as he did he heard Alexis snickering  
  
behind his back. "Alexis! Dont think your off the hook, I saw you hiting him with those  
  
paperclips. You can join him outside" The teacher said while staring at Alexis. She could tell he  
  
was mad by the way his face was all red and his right eye was twitching violently.  
  
*IN THE HALLWAY*  
  
"I can't believe you Kael. You got me in trouble."  
  
"I got you in trouble?.... What about me? HUH? Your the one who was throwing things not me.  
  
If its anyones fault, its yours, not mine"  
  
"Well you didnt have to scream like a little girl"  
  
"I wasnt screaming like a girl, I was just yelling cause I'm cranky when people wake me  
  
up....especially if things are thrown at me!"  
  
"YOU YOU YOU .......ARRGGGGGGGGGGGG I can't stand you Kael. Why do you always  
  
argue with me? Your never right"  
  
"What are you talking about Alexis? I'm always right. Your the one who is always wrong."  
  
"Shut-up Kael!" Alexis shouted then kicked him in the knee.  
  
"OWWWWWWW!!!!" Kael yelled as he started hopping one one foot  
  
"Hahahaha.......opps..... muscle .........spasm ..........hahahhaha" Alexis said in between breaths.  
  
Unknown to the bickering teens, there was a slimy, green, three foot, ant like creature  
  
staring at them. Observing their reactions, looking for any signs of abnormality. He had sensed a  
  
great deal of power from two people. One before the two teens had come out of that room. And  
  
an even stronger one now. He could sense that the male was radiating the energy out of the two.  
  
It must be because of the girl, she was angering him somehow and he was losing his control. Just  
  
then the One teen's hair flashed a bright gold and died back down and there was a hush from the  
  
girl.  
  
"Whoa Kael. What the hell was that?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your hair Kael, it changed colors just now. How did you do that?"  
  
'Oh no' Thought Kael 'I gotta come up with something quick uh ....uh'  
  
"Uh...........it was...it was...uh ....the sun...yeah the sun thats it"  
  
"Dont feed me that crap Kael, I know your lieing. Don't deny it. Your hair changed, now do it  
  
again" (smooth move Kael couldn't you think of something more logical than that) Kael mentally yelled  
  
at himself. *sigh* "It was nothing. I swear" lied Kael.  
  
"Do it now Kael or I'll tell Savannah about that thing you were talking about in your sleep last  
  
semester ...you know the one where you dreamt that you and her were on that beach and you  
  
kissed her."  
  
"That never happened"  
  
"Yes it did, I kept on pinchin you till you told me remember"  
  
"AHH! Ok, geez, fine I'll show you just dont mention that again .....EVER! But you have to show  
  
me how your were flinging those paperclips so hard. when I picked one up it had some kind of  
  
dust on it then it vanished. I know thats not normal." Kael replied  
  
"Fine, I will, now do it. Change your hair or whatever you did" Alexis said while tugging on his  
  
arm from being impatent.  
  
"Ok Alexis follow me, I dont want anything to break when I transform"  
  
"Oh ok.....hey wait a minute what do you mean transform?" Alexis asked with a puzzled look on  
  
her face.  
  
"Heh.. you'll see Alexis now quit asking me so many questions and follow me ....oh and dont tell  
  
anyone what I'm about to show you ....and I mean NO ONE!"  
  
"Uh....ok"  
  
*OUTSIDE*  
  
"Ok Alexis you ready and don't forget you have to show me what the hell that powder stuff is got  
  
it"  
  
"Stop reminding me Kael, I told you I will now transform."  
  
"Ok....step back a little I dont want to hurt you.....well I kinda do but I dont want to clean up the  
  
mess." Kael warned with a smirk  
  
After Alexis backed a way a bit, Kael began to hum softly, clearing his thoughts and  
  
remembering how his father did it always brought back the pain to help him transform. The wind  
  
began to pick up and dark clouds began to form. A pale blue and green pulsing energy begain to  
  
radiate from Kael. Then in an instant it turned to a brillant gold. Then it surrounded his entire  
  
body.  
  
"Kael... KAEL." Alexis began to run to him to see if he was alright.  
  
"ALEXIS I SAID STAY BACK I'M FINE"  
  
Then the light died down a bit and Alexis could see his form change his muscles grew and she  
  
could see his hair change to the blazing gold it was for a brief second before in the hallway.  
  
"I didnt know you could fly Kael! This is so cool" Alexis said to with a face full of shock seeing  
  
him levetate and transform.  
  
"Now Alexis, it's your turn. Show me what that powder stuff is" Kael told her as he landed safely  
  
on the grass still in Super Saiyan form.  
  
"Um... alright first I need a object"  
  
"An object? What kind?"  
  
"It doesn't matter, just anything"  
  
"Um ....ok hows this?" Kael asked as he held up his hand and created a ball of pure blue and gold  
  
energy.  
  
"Whoa cool ....uh...er...yeah that'll do" Alexis replied.  
  
Then she started to wave her fingers in the direction of the energy ball and her mysterious  
  
silver and gold dust started to flow from her fingertips and surounding the energy ball. Then  
  
after a strong look of concentration crossed Alexis's face, the energy ball slowly moved from  
  
Kael's palm and moved in the directions Alexis moved her finger to. After a few minutes of this  
  
Alexis's strength gave out and the energy ball fell and made a small explosion on the ground.  
  
"Kael ...........my strength never gave out that quick.....that must have had a lot of energy in it."  
  
Kael blinked in confusion. "Alexis, that wasnt even enough to destroy a boulder. Maybe you just  
  
cant control energy well enough and it weakens you faster."  
  
While the two were talking about each others abilities the ant like creature came out  
  
from his hiding place ....a trash can, which was kinda like home for him. He slowly crept his way  
  
to the two chatting teens. He knew from there little demonstration that they were the ones that he  
  
seeked.  
  
"P..p..please...I..need your ...help" the creature slurred as it reached out and poked Kael's  
  
shoulder to get his attention.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!!!! THE BOOGY MAN!!!!!!!" Screamed Alexis.  
  
"Yuck, nasty it left a snot trail on my shirt." Kael said as he swiped up the slime on his finger  
  
and rubbed it on Alexis's shirt.  
  
"Eww gross Kael, why did you do that this is my favorite shirt you jerk!!!!"  
  
"Please" the creature weezed "Do not be afraid ...I need your help."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Well? what do you all think of it I tried really hard to make it good review and tell me what you think. And dont forget you can vote on who you want Kael to end up with so far theres only Savanna and Alexis but there will be more girls to choose from a little later on I promise.  
  
But I need at least 5 reviews to inspire me to write another chapter. 


End file.
